Minotauri
Minotauri was a doom metal band hailing from Äänekoski, Finland. With a sound based in traditional doom metal and lyricism in death, horror, sex and social injustice this trio is notable for one of the key bands in the Finnish doom scene along with Reverend Bizarre and Spiritus Mortis, both of whom were considered kindred spirits. The band was a key part of this "true doom" scene, releasing two albums and several other releases in their tenure. History Minotauri was formed by Ari Honkonen as a "therapy band" while active with Morningstar at the time. The purpose was to play a slower style of metal then Morningstar's mix of black and heavy metal. However the proper lineup of the band didn't develop until 1997 when Viljami Kinnunen came to play drums and a primitive sounding rehearsal tape titled Axe Attack was released. A second demo entitled Metal Magic was released before Tommi Pakarinen would join on bass. The band played their first shows in the summer time of 1998 and a live demo was released. With more songs written the band would compose their first tour of Finland in 1999 before the band released their Devil Woman demo in 2000. The band received pretty good reviews and were signed to German Iron Bonehead prod. to record a 7" single entitled Pain of Life/Violence, which was recorded & released the same year 2000 and quickly selling out 500 copies. It was a huge success and gained quite a lot underground press for the band. Collectively the band attained comparisons to Pentagram, Witchfinder General and Sarcofagus. Having signed to Iron Bonehead Productions for another release the band began work on a follow-up EP, recording the songs in 2001. However before releasing their new EP the band went on a short tour with kindred spirits Reverend Bizarre and Spiritus Mortis in what was known as the Friends of Hell tour. Eventually Funeralive (A live album from that tour) and Doom Metal Invasion would be released that year. Eventually it would come time to record a debut album, working on the record in 2003 and signing to Italian label Black Widow Records. Leading up to the album's release the band also put out a split with Reverend Bizarre on 6 April 2004 (Via Metal Coven) and the Satan in Man / Sex Messiah single on 20 November (via Swedish label I Hate) before finally releasing their self-titled debut on 17 December 2004. The band would eventually begin work on a second record. According to their biography they would have a falling out with Black Widow when the label suggested the use of instruments like violin and mellotron, with the band announcing their departure from the label on 21 July 2006. A new deal would be signed with French label Sound Spheric, specifically their sub label Mourning Records) but the label manager would die in an accident. Eventually on 4 December 2006 that the band would sign with Firedoom Records. II would eventually be released on 18 April 2007. Notably the band also announced their intentional break-up in early 2006, touring with Reverend Bizarre and Spiritus Mortis one more time late that year. Notably, Reverend Bizarre would also follow suit with an intentional break-up around the same time and dedicate their final album III: So Long Suckers to Minotauri. Discography Studio Albums *'Minotauri' (2004, Black Widow Records) *'II' (2007, Firedoom) Other Releases *'Axe Attack' (Demo) (1997, Self-Released) *'Metal Magic' (Demo) (1998, Self-Released) *'Pain of Life / Violence' (Single) (2000, Iron Bonehead) *'Devil Woman' (Demo) (2000, Self-Released) *'Funeralive' (Live Album) (2002, Self-Released) *'Doom Metal Invasion' (EP) (2002, Iron Bonehead) *'Black (Magic) Triangle / Apocalyptic Riders' (Split with Reverend Bizarre) (2004, Metal Coven) *'Satan in Man / Sex Messiah' (Single) (2004, I Hate) Members *'Ari Honkonen' - Guitar, Vocals (1995 - 2007) *'Tommi Pakarinen' - Bass, Vocals (1998 - 2007) *'Viljami Kinnunen' - Drums (1997 - 2007) Tours *'Doomed For Live Mini-Tour' (1999) *'Friends of Hell' (With Reverend Bizarre, Spiritus Mortis) (2002) *'Friends of Hell II' (With Reverend Bizarre, Spiritus Mortis) (2006) External Links References Category:Band Category:Äänekoski Category:Finland Category:Black Widow Records Category:Doom Metal